


The MY HERO ACADEMIA MOVIE!!!

by GnarlyDude



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnarlyDude/pseuds/GnarlyDude
Summary: (Takes Place after "Dr. Deku's Sing-A-Long Blog")Principle Nedzu had asked Midoriya and Bakugo to make a new film to share at the Culture Festival with two requirements. One: The film needs to be OVER an hour. Two: Keep it PG for Eri, Kota, and other families that will be there. The two rivals started brainstorming ideas. While Midoriya wanted to do a heroic tale, Bakugo wanted a more Musical film like last time. The two finally came up with an idea and started their film.This will be one for all ages...(All characters, stories and songs do NOT belong to me.)(The story has been edited to fit the universe as are some songs. Some chapters are short, some are long, either way enjoy the story.)RIP to Stephen Hillenburg
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. No Cheese!

The entire crowd was excited, news spread about the film project 10 students of Class 1A worked on. Many saw it, many loved it, and many wanted another film. Either it be a sequel or a new movie. But when more news came about that Midoriya and Bakugo were personally given the time to make another film for the School's Culture Festival. Many rushed to them to either help or to be stars in the movie. They declined most people, due to already having a team in mind, and this started the long anticipated wait for the film.

**Many Months Later...**

The entire school is sitting patiently waiting for the film to start. Silence all around the theater stage could be broken with a single insect. When Midoriya and Bakugo stepped on stage, the entire crowd erupted into murmurs. They all died down when Midoriya began speaking.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting, we are so excited to show you our film. We spent many nights, days and weekends to make it, and I really hope you enjoy."

"IF ANY OF YOU TALK DURING THIS MOVIE, YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO THE BACK OF THE CROWD! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bakugo yells. The crowd goes silent, Midoriya rubs his neck nervously and speaks once more.

"With THAT out of the way... Enjoy the film!" Bakugo and Midoriya walks off stage and sit from the side with Uraraka, Todoroki, Kirishima, Eri, Kota, Mahoro, Katsuma and All Might. The UA students anticipate the beginning of the movie. The lights flicker off and a screen emerges from the stage, the students watch in awe as the screen lights up from the projector and begins to play the movie.

* * *

The screen fades into a video transition of UA High and the various hallways. As it goes through the halls a narrator is heard.

**"Ah, UA High School. So Amazing, so beautiful, so... uh... Large. Our story begins in UA's most favorite room the Cafeteria where-"**

The narrator gets interrupted by Kamui Woods just outside the cafeteria doors.

"BACK UP! BACK UP!"

**"What is happening?"**

Aizawa is seen in the midst of reporters pretty stresed about the situation. "Please settle down! We've got a situation in there! I'd rather not discuss until the manager gets here!"

"Look there he is!" A voice calls out. The reporters and Aizawa look out of the nearby window and see a sports car drive up. The door opens and a leather boot steps out which pans up to be Midoriya wearing his Hero uniform. He walks through the halls and stops in front of Aizawa and the cafeteria doors.

"Talk to me sensei." Midoriya says in a suave voice.

"It started with Lunch Rush's special. A Spicy Mayo Burger with Cheese, but when the student took a bite, NO CHEESE!" Aizawa starts grumbling to himself when he gets slapped by Midoriya.

"Get a hold of yourself Shouta. I'm going in." Midoriya walks through the doors and towards Aoyama who is sitting in front of his burger, terrified. Aoyama looks at him and Midoriya speaks up. "Take it easy friend, i'm the manager of UA's Cafeteria." Midoriya sets down a briefcase on the table next to Aoyama. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"I'm really scared here, mon ami." Aoyama breathes out.

"You got a name?"

"A-Aoyama."

"You got a family Aoyama?" Aoyama starts to cry. Midoriya snaps his finger and he gets Aoyama back to focus. "Come on, Aoyama, stay with me. Let's hear about that family!"

"I have a mother, and a very strong father."

"That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor Aoyama."

"What?"

"Say cheese." Midoriya pulls out a slice of cheese with tweezers and dramitcally places it on the burger in front of Aoyama.

The doors of the cafeteria get kicked open and Midoriya is holding Aoyama in his arms, the entire student population, heroes, and teachers gasp in shock. Midoriya smiles. "Order up."

The crowd cheers and picks up Midoriya. They toss him in the air as he smiles at his accomplishment.

"THREE CHEERS FOR THE MANAGER! HIP HIP-"

**BEEEEEEEP!**

"HIP HIP-" Midoriya looks confused.

**BEEEEEEEP!**

**BEEEEEEEP!**

Midoriya wakes up from his dream and smiles. "HOORAY! DARK SHADOW! I HAD THAT DREAM AGAIN! AND IT'S FINALLY GOING TO COME TRUE, TODAY!" Midoriya walks over to his note pad calendar. "Sorry, about this calendar." He rips off a page and shows the date, March 7th. On the page has a drawing of Aizawa and himself shaking hands. "Because today is the grand opening ceremony of UA Cafeteria 2! Where Aizawa Sensei will announce the new manager!"

"Oh yeah?" Dark Shadow replies. "Who's it gonna be?"

"Who's it gonna be?" Midoriya chuckles. "Let's ask my 374 CONSECUTIVE, employee of the month awards?" He reveals a wall of all of his employee of the month pictures that show him in the same outfit and smile. "I'm ready, Promotion!" He runs off to take a shower, get dressed in his usual school uniform. He brushes his teeth and for some reason, uses his toothbrish to comb his hair. He washes out the toothpaste and smiles in the mirror. "Cleanliness is next to Mangerliness."

He runs out of the dorms and starts hyping himself up, the camera pans towards another door which goes inside to the restroom where, Sero is taking a shower. Unbeknownst to him, Midoriya sneaks in, still fully clothed and starts brushing Bakugo's back. Bakugo realizing that someone is in the shower with him he turns around frightened and covers himself with the shower curtain.

"DEKU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

"I have to tell you something Kaachan."

"Can it wait until we get to the Cafe?"

"There's no Shower at the Cafe."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I'd just like to say that I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today."

Outside of the dorms a shout is heard from Bakugo. "GET OUT!" The window of Bakugo's dorm gets broken as Midoriya flies out of it landing next to Kirishima who is putting his pants on while walking to the school. "Okay, I'll see you at the ceremony!"

Kirishima looks at him and helps him up. "That sounds like the manager of the new UA CAFE 2!" Kirishima's pants fall down and he looks at them. "Oops. Hold on." Kirishima pulls up his pants and fastens his belt. After he finishes he pats Midoriya's shoulder. "Congratulations buddy!"

"Thanks Kiri. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple!"

"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!"

"We're going to the place where ALL the action is!"

Kirishima looks shocked. "You don't mean..."

"Oh, I mean..." Midoriya smiles.

"GOOFY GOOBER'S ICE CREAM PARTY BOAT!" The two friends yell. Kirishima pulls out a speaker and begins playing a song. They begin to dance along with it by thrusting, bouncing, and even hopping.

" _I'm_ _a Goofy Goober, yeah!_

_You're a Goofy Goober, yeah!_

_We're all Goofy Goober's, yeah!_

_GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER'S YEAH!"_ Midoriya's watch beeps and he looks at it and panics.

"I GOTTA GET GOING!" Midoriya runs off while Kirishima keeps dancing and shouts after him.

"HEY! LOOK FOR ME AT THE CEREMONY! I GOT A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR YA!"

* * *

"Hello, UA! Kyoka Jiro here coming to you live from in front of the UA Cafeteria, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouth watering Lunch Rush Burger... UNTIL TODAY THAT IS! That's right folks, longtime Class 1A teacher Mr. Aizawa is opening a new cafe called, 'The UA Cafe 2'." Aizawa walks into frame with a forced smile on his face. Jiro turns to him and smiles softly. "First of all, congratulations Mr. Aizawa."

"Hello, I like sleep."

"What inspired you to build a second UA Cafe right next to the original?"

"Sleep."

The crowd watching laughs and everyone joins in on the question and festivities that are taking place. However, across the hall Mr. Aizawa is being spied on via a paper towel roll telescope. The person spying on Aizawa is non other than Monoma from Class 1B. He throws the make shift telescope across the room and yells.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! Aizawa is being interviewed by Kyoka Jiro and I never even had ONE CUSTOMER!" Monoma gestures to his own cafe where a sign that says "Monoma Cafe" is hanging from one string and is beyond filthy, with tables and chairs that are rusty and possibly moldy. Monoma starts grunting and moaning in agony when Kendo walks over.

"Don't work yourself up again Monoma, I just mopped the floor."

"Oh, Kendo my best friend. If only I could have managed to steal the secret to Aizawa's success, the formula to the Lunch Rush Burger..." He sighs longingly but shakes himself out of it. "Then people would come and eat at MY CAFE! Lord knows I tried..." Monoma and Kendo walk to the back of the cafe into the kitchen where he opens a filing cabinet and sees 26 folders. "I have exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet... from A to Y!"

"A to Y?" Kendo asks.

"Yeah, A to Y. You know the alphabet."

"What about Z?"

Monoma looks shocked. "Z?"

"Z... The letter after Y."

Monoma starts going through the files. "W. X. Y. Z-" He pulls out a folder and waves it around. "PLAN Z! HERE IT IS! JUST LIKE YOU SAID!"

"Oh boy."

Monoma starts looking through the plan and starts smiling wide. "Oh. Oh! OOOH! It's evil! It's diabolical!" He sniffs the folder. "IT'S LEMON SCENTED! This Plan Z can't POSSIBLY FAIL!" Monoma walks into the hall and walks to the corner to watch from afar and get a head start on his plan. "Enjoy today, Aizawa, because by tomorrow I will have the formula. Then everyone will eat at Monoma's Cafe, and I will rule UA! All hail Monoma, All HAIL-" Monoma gets bumped into someone and tumbles down the stairs as he screams out in agony. Midoriya, who bumped into Monoma looks around confused.

"I think I bumped into something."

"Not something, SOMEONE you twit!" Monoma screams out from the bottom of the stairs. Midoriya rushes down and helps him up.

"Sorry Monoma. Are you on your way to the grand opening ceremony?"

"No, I am not 'On My WaY tOo ThE gRaNd OpEnInG cErEmOnY!" Monoma mocks Midoriya. "I'm busy planning to RULE UA!" He laughs.

Midoriya looks at him for a while and smiles. "Well, good luck with that." Midoriya then runs back up the stairs leaving Monoma confused.

"Stupid kid." Monoma mutters.

* * *

Mr. Aizawa is on a make shift stage next to the entrance of the UA Cafe 2. "Welcome everyone to grand opening ceremony of the UA Cafe 2!"

Midnight who is sitting next to Uraraka scoffs. "We paid 9 dollars for this?" Uraraka hearing this gets upset.

"I PAID 10!"

Aizawa continues his speech. "Now before we begin with the ribbon cutting. I'd like to announce the name of our new manager!" The crowd claps but louder clapping is heard. Aizawa looks down to see Midoriya standing on his chair clapping loudly and shouting along. He soon stops and shushes Bakugo. "Right, anyway... The new manager is loyal, hard working employee!"

" _Yes."_ Midoriya thinks to himself.

"The obvious choice for the job!"

_"He's right."_

"A name you all know! He's in Class 1A!"

_"That's me!"_

"Please welcome our new manager... Katsuki Bakugo!"

"YES! YEEEAAAH!" Midoriya cheers. He hugs Bakugo who is more annoyed than ever and pats his back. "Oh, better luck next time buddy! WOOOOO!" He runs by the stage cheering and walks on stage, he takes Aizawa's place and begins talking into the mic. "People of UA, as the manager of-"

"Midoriya." Aizawa whispers.

"Hold the phone folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mr. Aizawa. Go ahead, Sensei." Aizawa whispers in his ear. "I'm making a complete what of myself?" Aizawa whispers again. "The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen?" Aizawa whispers in his ear one last time. "And now it's worse cause I am repeating everything you say into the microphone?"

Aizawa finally gets upset and shouts. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PROBLEM CHILD! YOU DIDN'T GET THE JOB!"

"W-What?" Midoriya asks softly, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You. Did not. Get. THE JOB!"

"But-But why?" Midoriya is holding back his tears.

"Midoriya, you're a great cook, but I gave the job to Bakugo because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more... mature than you."

"I'm not... Mature?"

"Look, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is... now let's see..." Aizawa trails off.

"A dork?" Shoji asks.

"No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork." Aizawa answers.

"A Goofball?" Yaoyorozu pipes in.

"Closer but no." Aizawa answers her. Then a few of the audience members 'try' to help.

"A ding-a-ling."

"Wingnut."

"A Knucklehead McSpazatron!"

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aizawa shouts. He turns back to Midoriya and sighs. "Look, what I am trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it 'kid-ager'. You understand-ager? I mean, you understand?"

"I guess so, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya begins walking away mumbling over and over. "I'm ready... depression..."

"Poor kid." Aizawa sighs.

"HOORAY FOR MIDORIYA!" Kirishima shouts. Aizawa and the audience stare in shock at Kirishima is gliding through the hall with a paraglider with flags that say 'Go Midoriya'. He crashes into the stage which Aizawa jumped off of and starts a fire. Kirishima pops out of the stage and is still cheering. "Let's hear it for MIDORIYA!" He looks around and notices everyone ran away from the chaos. "Hello? Where did everyone go? Did I miss something? Did you see the flag?"

* * *

**Later that evening...**

Monoma is seen sneaking his way through the city and reaches the edge of the city to see a large castle and smiles evily. "Time to put Plaz Z into effect! Starting at the One for All Castle of King All Might." He laughs evily as he sneaks his way in.


	2. I'm Ready... Depression...

Monoma is sneaking around and is watching from a dark corner of King All Might's throne room. He watches as King All Might sits on his throne with a red and yellow crown on his head and his daughter Mina, sits on her smaller throne next to him. All Might holds his staff and waits, he stares at Iida and bonks him on the head.

"Oh, right. The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward!"

Two guards come carrying in Mineta and throw him in front of All Might. All Might glares at him. "So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown?"

"Y-yes but-"

All Might shouts in his face. "BUT WHAT?!"

"It's my job, your highness. i am the royal crown polisher!"

"Well... I guess I can't execute you... 20 years in the dungeon it is!"

"Daddy!" Mina shouts. She frees Mineta and shoves him away. "You're free to go."

Mineta runs off shouting. "Thank you Princess Mina!"

"MINA HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" All Might yells.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I am the king! I must enforce the laws of the sea!"

"Father, I wish you'd try a little more love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments."

Iida sighs. "That'd be nice."

"SQUIRE!" All Might shouts, scaring Iida. "Clear the room. I must speak to my daughter... Alone!" The room clears quickly leaving only All Might, Mina and unbeknownst to them Monoma.

All Might takes off his crown and reveals his balding head. "What is this Mina?"

"You're crown?"

"And what does this crown do?"

"It covers your bald spot!"

All Might gets self conscious and rubs his head. "It's not bald! It's thinning! This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline!" He sets the crown down on a pillow on a pedestal. Monoma sneaks his way over and snatches it while they are not looking. "No, this crown entitles the one who wears it be in charge of UA. One day YOU will wear this crown."

"I'm gonna be BALD?!" Mina screams.

"THINNING! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it unless you know how to rule with an iron fist!" He reaches over and puts the pillow on his head. "Just like your father!"

"Uh dad? Your crown?"

All Might takes off the pillow and looks at it. He looks back at the pedestal and his eyes widen. "What the-" All Might screams in anguish. "SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL CROWN!"

Outside, Monoma is running off with the crown in hand and starts laughing manically. "I got it! I GOT IT!" He runs past a building in the shape of a boat. On the building says, 'Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat'. Inside said building are children eating ice cream and playing with toys. The lights dim and the kids look towards the built in stage to see a animatronic clock talking.

"Hey all you Goobers! It's time to say 'HOWDY!' to your favorite UA peanut, Goofy Goober!" The curtain opens up to a man dressed up as a peanut.

"HOWDY GOOFY GOOBER!" The kids shout.

"Hey, fellow Goofy Goober's time to sing!

_Oh I'm a Goofy Goober-"_

_"YEAH!" The kids shout._

_"You're a Goofy Goober-"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"We're all Goofy Goobers-"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER'S YEAH!"_ The kids and Goofy Goober shouts. The scene pans to a side area labeled 'The Nut Bar' where Midoriya is sitting at the bar crying. He sits up and sniffs.

"Alright. Get it together ol' boy." He sighs deeply. "I know! I'll just stop thinking about it!" He looks around and smiles softly. "Hey, you know. I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad!"

"HEY IT'S THE NEW UA 2 MANAGER!" Kirishima enters The Nut Bar and causes Midoriya to start crying louder than before. He takes a seat next to him and stares off into space. "Wow, the pressure is already setting in."

Midoriya grabs Kirishima's shirt and looks at him. "No, Kiri, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion." He let's go of his shirt and turns away.

"What? Why?!"

"Mr. Aizawa thinks I'm a... KID!"

"What?! THAT'S INSANE!"

"I know!" Midoriya chokes back a sob.

"If he's saying you're a kid, it's like saying I'M a kid!" The waiter, Ojiro who has a peanut helmet on, sets down a tray of food in front of Kirishima.

"Here's your Goober Meal sir." Ojiro walks away.

"I'm supposed to get a toy with this." Ojiro throws the toy at Kirishima's face and falls in his food. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna head home Kirishima. The celebration's off." Midoriya sighs.

"Are you sure?" Kirishima asks with his mouth full of the Goober Meal.

"Yeah. I'm not in a Goober mood." Midoriya walks away.

"Okay, see ya." Ojiro comes back and sets down ice cream in front of Kirishima.

"And here's your Triple Goober Berry Sunrise, sir." Hearing this, Midoriya stops and heads back to the bar.

"Triple Goober Berry Sunrise huh? I guess I can use one of those." Kirishima smiles.

"NOW YOU'RE TALKING!" He turns to Ojiro and shouts. "HEY WAITER WE'RE GONNA NEED ANOTHER ONE OVER HERE!"

Ojiro places one in front of Midoriya who stares at it. "Ooooooh!"

The two friends devour the ice cream in seconds and burp loudly. "Boy, Kiri, that hit the spot! I'm feeling better already!"

"YEAH!"

Midoriya starts pounding on the bar with his fist. "Waiter, let's get another round over here." Ojiro gives them two more and they eat them like crazy, getting ice cream all over Ojiro. "Oh, Mr. Waiter! Two more please!" Ojiro gives them two more and the two friends shout in unison.

"WOOOOOOO!"

They devour the two. "Waiter!" Again. "Oh Waiter" And Again. "Wait-ooor" And Again. "WAITER!" And Again. Ojiro looks back and sighs deeply.

"Why do I always get the nuts...?"

It then shows Midoriya and Kirishima on stage with their arms around Goofy Goober. Midoriya takes the lolipop microphone and starts talking into it. "Alright folks. This one goes out to my two best friends in the whole world! Kirshima... and this big peanut guy... It's a little diddy called... WAITERRRR!" They all fall back and black out.

Midoriya slowly opens his eyes to a voice. Ojiro.

"Hey. Hey get up. Come on, buddy I want to go home. Come one pal." Midoriya sits up and burps.

"Oh, my head."

"Listen to me. It's 8 in the morning. Go scrape up your friend and get going."

"My - _Burp-_ friend?" Midoriya turns to look and sees Kirishima asleep under tables. "Kiri, hey what's up buddy?" He slips and tumbles a bit. "Wait, you said 8 o'clock. I'm late for work! Mr. Aizawa will be..." He grumbles. "Mr. Aizawa..."

* * *

At the UA Cafe 2, Mr. Aizawa is placing a manager pin on Bakugo. "Listen here Bakugo, as new manager you have to keep a sharp eye out for potential customers." Aizawa looks out the window and notices All Might on his way towards UA with Mina and a few servents. "What? King All Might is on his way towards UA at lunch time?"

Outside of UA, All Might gets out of his coach and glares at UA. "Stay in the coach daughter. This won't take long."

"Daddy please, I think you are overreacting!"

"Silence Mina, I know what I am doing." He walks into the UA wall and shouts behind him. "Iida!"

Iida walks up next to him. "Yes, your highness?"

"Have this wall executed at once."

Back inside the UA Cafe 2, Bakugo is watching Aizawa change the prices on the menu.

"One hundred and one dollars for a Lunch Rush Burger?"

"With cheese, Bakugo. Wait, One hundred one? It's supposed to be ten-" The doors swing open and All Might walks in wearing a paper bag where his crown would be.

"Greetings subjects. I seek the one known as Shouta Aizawa. May he present himself to me, AT ONCE!"

"I'm Shouta Aizawa, your highness. Would you like to order something?"

"NAY! I AM ON TO YOU AIZAWA! YOU HAVE STOLEN THE ROYAL CROWN YOU CANNOT DENY! For, clever as you are you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime!" All Might shows a torn out notebook paper to Aizawa.

"Hmmm. 'I stole your crown signed, SHOUTA AIZAWA'"?!

"RELINQUISH THE ROYAL CROWN TO ME AT ONCE!"

"But this is crazy, I didn't do it!" Just then his phone beeps and he opens it to see a voice mail and he plays it.

" ** _Hi Aizawa this is Emi. The one you sold All Might's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. All Might's Crown._** " Aizawa looks at the ever growing pissed off face of All Might and starts to turn of the voice mail. " ** _I sold it to a guy in Ketsubutsu and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown, All Might's Crown._** " Aizawa throws his phone on the ground but the message continues to play. " ** _Which is now in Ketsubutsu, goodbye._** "

Aizawa has the color drain from his face as he is staring at All Might. "Eh. I was... Yeah... Oh... uh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers?"

"MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN KETSUBUTSU?!" He starts screaming loudly. Outside of the UA Cafe is Monoma watching everything unfold.

"Plan Z, I love Plan Z."

All Might continues to scream he then stops and holds up Aizawa. "Prepare to burn Shouta!"

"Wait All Might! Please! I'm begging you! I ain't a crook, ask anyone they'll vouch for me!"

"Very well then. Before I turn this conniving hobo to ashes. Who here has anything to say about Mr. Aizawa?" All Might asks throughout the entire UA Cafe, when the doors swing open to reveal a Ice Cream drunken Midoriya.

"I got something to say about Mr - _Burp-_ Aizawa." He tumbles a little as he walks closer to Aizawa.

"Oh, Midoriya! You got here just in time. Please tell All Might all about me!"

"I have known Mr. Aizawa for Ma - _Burp-_ Many years. And always thought he was a great teacher."

"See a great teacher!"

"I now realize that he is a great BIG JERK!" Aizawa looks over at Midoriya in shock and sees the angry face of Midoriya. "I DESERVED THAT MANAGER JOB! But you didn't give it to me! Cause you said I am a KID!" He starts pointing and shouting at Aizawa. "Well, I am 100% MAN! and this MAN, has got something to say to you~." Midoriya breathes in deeply and blows a long raspberry towards Aizawa. After he is done he smiles confidently. "There. I think I've made my point." Aizawa looks at All Might in panic. All Might looks around and smiles.

"Anyone else? No?... Well then." All Might begins to punch rapidly towards Aizawa, getting Midoriya to sober up and notice what is happening, all the while Aizawa is being thrown around the Cafe like a ragdoll. As Aizawa is on the floor in pain, All Might steps closer and reels back his fist. "NOW SHOUTA AIZAWA, YOU WILL D-"

"WAIT!" All Might looks at Midoriya who throew himself in front of Aizawa. "I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Aizawa over."

"Can it fool! Mr. Aizawa stole my crown and now it is Ketsubutsu. That is why he must die."

"Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?"

"You don't understand. My crown is a symbol of king like authority. And between you and me... My hair is thinning a bit."

"Oh your highness, I'm sure it's not that-" All Might takes off the paper bag and his bald head reflects the light causing a very large shine. "BALD! BALD! BALD!" The entire cafe starts shouting BALD.

Vlad King is shown with his eyes on fire. "MY EYES!"

"All right, ALL RIGHT!" All Might puts the bag back on.

"Mr. All Might sir?" Midoriya speaks up. "Would you spare Mr. Aizawa's life if I went to get your crown back?"

"YOU go to KETSUBUTSU?!" All Might begins laughing loudly. "No one who has gone to Ketsubutsu has ever returned! What makes you think you could? You're just a kid." All Might walks past Midoriya and pulls his fist back again.

"Run along I got a fly to squish!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Midoriya puts his hand up between Aizawa and All Might.

"Very well... I'll just have to CRUSH YOU BOTH!"

"DADDY STOP IT!" Mina runs through the doors and stops All Might. "Can't you get through ONE day without executing someone?"

"Mina! I told you stay in the coach!"

"Wheres your love and compassion?" She shows off Midoriya. "Look at the little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his teacher!"

"But daughter I-"

"Please father. At least let him try! What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your... special problem?" Mina takes the bag off of All Might's head and the Cafe starts screaming BALD again. All Might quickly put the bag back on.

"Alright. Mina, I'll give him a chance, BUT when your little CHAMPION fails to return, I get to crush that caterpillar all over the wall!" He then leans towards Midoriya. "And as for YOU! Be back here with MY CROWN in EXACTLY 10 days!"

Just before Midoriya can accept the quest, Kirishima joins in. "He can do it in 9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!" Midoriya and Aizawa tackle Kirishima before he can continue to lower the time. "Six it is then."

"FiVe!" Kirishima groans out fortunately in a low voice, as he is being choked by Aizawa.

"KIRISHIMA SHUSH!" Midoriya whispers.

"Until then, Aizawa shall be frozen where he now stands!" All Might whistles and calls Todoroki who sends an ice wave at Aizawa.

"No wait, I'm begging ya-!" Aizawa gets frozen solid. Bakugo who was leaning on a table, not really paying attention looks up.

"Who turned on the AC?" Bakugo then notices Aizawa. "MR. AIZAWA!" He knocks on the frozen Aizawa. "Oh no this is terrible! Who is gonna sign my paycheck?"

"Come along Mina." All Might calls out as he leaves the UA Cafe 2. Mina waits behind and walks towards Midoriya and Kirishima. The latter of whom is star stricken by Mina.

"Listen you guys, the road to Ketsubutsu is REALLY dangerous. There's villains, killers and Nomu's everywhere! And what's worse is a giant cyclops who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent civilians. Don't let her catch you, because if she does, she'll take you back to her lair, and you'll never be seen again!"

"She's pretty, Midoriya." Kirishima whispers to Midoriya.

"Here, take this." She hands Midoriya a bag.

"What's in here?" Midoriya opens the bag and a large blast of wind hit hims in the face.

"It's a magical bag of wind! I stole it from my father!" She says as she closes it up.

"You're hot." Kirishima says.

"MINA!" All Might shouts.

"I'm coming! Good luck Midoriya."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm going to be the queen of UA one day. I've learned all the names of the people in here."

"What's my name?" Kirishima asks.

"That's easy. You're Eijiro Kirishima." Mina says with a smile. Kirishima blushes and starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"MINA!" All Might shouts louder.

"I gotta go. I believe in you guys!" Mina leaves and waves goodbye to them.

"Thanks Mina!" Midoriya walks over to the frozen body of Aizawa and looks at him with a confident look. "Don't worry Mr. Aizawa. Kirishima, Bakugo and I-"

"Pass." Bakugo calls out behind them.

"Or... not. Kirishima and I-"

"Hi." Kirishima walks over.

"-are going to get that crown back and save you from All Might's wrath! You have nothing to worry about, your life is in our hands." Although Aizawa is frozen, he looks over towards the two friends and sees them with big goofy grins. He can't help but groan inwardly. Midoriya looks towards Kirishima and gives him a stern nod. "Kirishima, let's go get that crown!" The two of them run into the kitchen and run past Lunch Rush towards the walk-in fridge where they slide down two poles that lead to the basement. They run towards an elevator in the basement and go in. They stand there waiting for the elevator to arrive. Once the doors open the are in a sub-level underneath the UA Cafe 2 where they stare at a dark room.

"Feast your eyes, Kirishima."

"What is it?"

Midoriya turns on the light where they see a car in the shape of a burger. "The Patty Wagon." He turns to Kirishima and smiles. "Lunch Rush and Aizawa use it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of the features." He points to the main attraction points of the car. "Seseame seed finish, steel belted pickles, grilled leather interior. And under the hood? A fuel injected French Fryer with dual over head grease traps."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." They get in the Patty Wagon, Kirishima in the passenger seat and Midoriya in the driver's seat.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have your license?" Kirishima asks.

"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." Midoriya says as he starts the engine and crashes through the of the UA Cafe 2 walls. They drive off shouting in glee. "KETSUBUTSU, HERE WE COME!"


	3. Three... Thousand Miles to Ketsubutsu

Inside the now empty UA Cafe 2, Aizawa is still frozen. The doors swing open to reveal Monoma.

"Ding-a-ling~! Hey there old buddy..." He runs up to Aizawa and puts his hands up. "FREEZE! Hehehehe. One secret formula to go please. No, no don't trouble yourself, I'll get it." Monoma goes into the kitchen and takes the formula. As he is passing by Aizawa again he smiles evily. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I got Lunch Rush Burgers to make. Over at Monoma's Cafe? HAHAHA! PLAN Z! I LOVE YA!" Monoma leaves the UA Cafe 2 and begins the next phase of Plan Z.

* * *

On the road, Midoriya and Kirishima are driving towards the county line of Musutafu when they stop by a gas station. Midoriya honks the horn to get the attention of the two Gas Station attendants. Kaminari and Sero.

"Fill her up please." Midoriya tells them politley. Kaminari looks at Sero. Sero smiles and asks.

"What'll it be fellas? Mustard or KETCHUP?!" They slap their knees and begin laughing hysterically at their joke. Midoriya and Kirishima look at each other confused.

"Are they laughing at us?"

"No, Kiri. They're laughing next to us."

Sero and Kaminari walk towards the Patty Wagon. Kaminari begins refilling their gas tank while Sero leans on their car. "Where are you two kids heading anyway?"

"KIDS?!" Kirishima exclaims.

"Now, now, Kirishima. For your information, we are not kids. We are men. And we are off to get King All Might's crown from Ketsubutsu."

"KETSUBUTSU?!" Sero and Kaminari say in unison. Kaminari places a hand on Midoriya's shoulder.

"Ain't that the place that is guarded by the killer cyclops?"

"Yes, that's right." Midoriya smiles.

"Kami, take off your hat in respect." Sero and Kaminari hang their heads down for a few seconds. Then Sero points and starts laughing at Midoriya and Kirishima. "RESPECT FOR THE DEAD!"

"You kids won't last 10 seconds over the county line!" Kaminari states.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Midoriya smirks as they drive over the county line. Once they cross, the get stopped by Seiji Shishikura.

"Out of the car, fellas." Midoriya and Kirishima get out of the Patty Wagon. Seiji gets in a drives off. They turn around to face Kaminari and Sero.

"How many seconds was that?" Midoriya asks.

"Twelve." Kaminari answers.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Kirishima yells. Midoriya and Kirishima begin luaghing and walking along the road while Kaminari and Sero look at each other then at the two's shrinking form.

"They're dead." Kaminari says aloud.

* * *

Outside of Monoma's Cafe, Kyoka Jiro is on screen with a microphone in hand.

"Kyoka Jiro here with an important news flash! Monoma is selling Lunch Rush Burgers at Monoma's Cafe. How is this possible? Let's find out." Jiro walks in and walks towards Monoma who is talking in a megaphone.

"Step right up, plenty for everyone!"

"Excuse me, Monoma. Kyoka Jiro, UA News, can I get a minute?"

"Anything for you, Jiro."

"All of UA wants to know, how did you get the Lunch Rush Burger?"

"Well, Jiro, before my dear friend Shouta Aizawa was frozen by All Might..." He fakes choking a sob. "I'm sorry. He confided me a secret wish! Sell the Lunch Rush Burger in my absence at Monoma's Cafe. DON'T LET THE FLAME DIE OUT!" Monoma starts fake crying then pulls out a helmet with an 'M' on the front center. "By the way, act now and get a free Monoma Helmet with every purchase! Here you go Jiro." Monoma puts the helmet on Jiro.

"Thanks." Jiro walks away.

Monoma yells out. "MONOMA HELMETS FOR EVERYONE!" He pulls on a rope and opens a trap door on the ceiling which releases helmets all round people. Those people then get excited and start putting on the helmets. Monoma walks to the kitchen and laughs gleefully. "YEAH! Oh, Kendo. I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my friend."

"I never agreed."

"Evil Plan Z is working perfectly! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!"

"Nothing except Midoriya and his Red friend. The cameras show that they are going after the crown. If they make it back, All Might might discover fingerprints. Your fingerprints. Your evil fingerprints..."

"Evil Plan Z is way ahead of you baby-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I already hired someone to take care of those two! HE'S A VICIOUS COLD BLOODED PREDATOR!"

* * *

On the road towards the county line, a man is seen on a motorcycle. He has a jacket on with a large hat, and is wearing sunglasses and a mask. He stops by the gas station and gets off the bike. He crouches down and picks up something off the ground. He peers at it and takes off his sunglasses to reveal another pair of sunglasses.

"Sesame seed."

"HEY! Is that hat take ten gallons?" Sero asks. Sero and Kaminari slap their knees and start laughing hysterically. The man then walks up to them annoyed, and holds up his hand. Sero and Kamiari then burst into flames. The man then gets back on his motorcycle and drives away.

* * *

Elsewhere...

On the very long and winding road, Midoriya and Kirishima are tired, slouching, and sweaty. On the verge of passing out, they are losing their heads in the vast emptiness.

"Are we there yet?" Kirishima asks.

"We must be close by now." Midoriya looks up and notices a sign. "Kirishima look! We're doing great! Ketsubutsu is only 5 days away!" A breeze blows away some leaves on the sign revealing a small fine print.

"By car..."

"UGH! I still wish we had out car."

"MIDORIYA LOOK! OUR CAR!" Kirishima points towards the front of a building which has their car parked in front, the building is labeled, Shiketsu.


	4. Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt!

Midoriya and Kirishima walk up to the Patty Wagon and are about to get in when Midoriya notices something.

"The key!"

"Where do you think it is?" Kirishima asks. Answering his question is a man getting kicked out of a window from inside Shiketsu, landing in front of the two friends in a pile of broken glass and bones. They look inside and notice that Shiketsu is filled with multiple students fighting and attacking one another. Midoriya then sees Seiji lean down to pick up his hat off the floor and the key to the Patty Wagon is poking out of his pocket.

"There it is Kiri, the key!" Midoriya says. He pulls Kirishima down behind the window and ponder. "Now, how are we going to get it?"

"I know. Walk in and ask them for it." Inside, they hear a shout.

"What are you looking at?!" After that shout is chairs and walls being broken. Midoriya looks at the still smiling face of Kirishima and blinks.

"Kirishima, that is a terrible idea."

"Sorry."

"I know! I go in and cause a distraction, while you get the key!"

"OH! I want to do the distracation!"

"Okay? I guess it doesn't matter who does the distraction."

Kirishima walks into the building with confidence and Midoriya sneaks in through the broken window. Kirishima clears his throat and bellows.

"Can I have everyone's attention?!" Everyone in the building look over at him and surround him. Kirishima looks at all of them with indifference. "I have to use the bathroom."

Seiji points to the restroom down the hall. "It's right over there." Seiji then looks down and notices Midoriya reaching towards the key in his pocket. Midoriya panics and makes up a lie on the spot.

"Stupid contacts! Oh, there it is. i better go wash it off!" He rushes out of the circle of Shiketsu students and follows Kirishima to the bathroom where he closes the door semi shut. He turns to Kirihima with a scowl. "You call THAT a distraction?!"

"I had to use the bathroom."

"Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing." Midoriya walks over to the soap dispenser and presses on the little lever. As he does, bubbles begin puffing out from the top and begin to fill the bathroom. Midoriya points and smiles. "Kirishima, check it out!"

"Woah!"

"HOORAY! BUBBLE PARTY!" They laugh in childlike glee. They begin dancing around the bathroom with bubbles all around them and they start pooping them, and making the entire bathroom a bubble paradise, until-

"HEY! WHO BLEW THIS BUBBLE?!" A voice is heard outside in the lobby. In the lobby Inasa is staring at the bubble that flew out of the bathroom into the lobby. He pops it and yells towards the students. "You all know the rules!" The students in the lobby all recite the rules in Shiketsu.

"All bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by everyone in the building."

"That's right, so who blew it!" Midoriya and Kirishima hearing this begin popping all of the bubbles as quickly as they can so they can leave. "So, nobody knows?"

"Maybe it was-" a student starts.

"SHUT UP!" Inasa throws a chair at the student. He looks back at the students. "Someone in here, ain't a real man!" Inasa then notices Midoriya and Kirishima trying to sneak away. "YOU! We are the baby hunt. And don't think we don't know how to weed them out! NOW EVERYBODY LINE UP!" Hearing this, Midoriya and Kirishima with the other students stand in a line on the side of the building. Inasa turns to Camie who is behind the DJ booth. "CAMIE! TIME FOR THE TEST!" Camie gives Inasa a thumbs up and starts playing a song. "No baby can resist, singing along to this!" The music starts playing and dread fills Midoriya and Kirishima.

"Midoriya, it's the Goofy Goober Theme Song."

"I know..." Midoriya groans out.

Inasa begins walking down the line and stares at everyone for any sort of reaction to the song. He passes by Shinso who coughs and Inasa gets in his face. "IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE BABY!"

"No no! I only coughed I swear!" Shinso shrinks back in terror.

Inasa nods at Shinso and turns towards Camie. "CAMIE! TURN IT UP LOUDER!" Camie increases the volume which makes Midoriya and Kirishima struggle to keep themselves from singing.

"Don't sing along, Kiri!" Midoriya grits his teeth.

"I'm trying. Trying... so.. hard..."

Inasa looks towards Midoriya and Kirishima and smiles. He starts mimicking the song towards them to get them to break. "I'm a goofy goober, YEAH! You're a goofy goober, YEAH! We're all goofy goobers, YEAH!" Midoriya and Kirishima, unable to take all of the pressure inhale a deep breath to sing the last part when they get interrupted by two voices in unison.

"GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER YEAH!"

Inasa, Midoriya, and Kirishima turn to look at who sang and notice, Awase and Tetsutetsu a few feet away from them. Inasa walks over and stops infront of them. "Well, well, well... WHICH ONE OF YOU BABIES WAS IT?!"

Both Awase and Tetsu panic and blame eachother. "It was him! HE did it! I've never even eaten at GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBERS YEAH!" Awase and Tetsu place a hand on each others mouths and sigh in despair at what's to come.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby!" Inasa then snaps his fingers causing all of the people in the building, sans Midoriya and Kirishima to beat up Awase and Tetsu. Midoriya and Kirishima sneak out of the building and sigh in relief.

"Man, that was a close call!" Midoriya looks back at the fight.

"Guess what I got!" Kirishima holds out the key.

"THE KEY!" Midoriya freezes. "SHH!" They then get into the Patty Wagon and drive off towards their destination.

* * *

In the dorms, Bakugo breathes in happily. "Too bad Deku isn't here, to enjoy Deku not being here." Bakugo leaves the dorms and starts walking towards UA when he notices a student wearing a helmet. "Some people have no taste in headgear." He passes by Mineta and notices that he too is wearing a helmet. "Babies too?" He walks towards Hagakure. "Hey. Where is everyone getting that horrid headwear?!"

"Oh, I got it at Monoma's Cafe. Monoma is giving them away free with every Lunch Rush Burger."

"Monoma's Cafe?... Free?... Lunch Rush Burger?... Monoma?... Giving?... WITH?!..." Bakugo runs towards UA and kicks open the doors to Monoma's Cafe and sees Monoma standing their with a smug grin on his face. "SO! You're selling Lunch Rush Burgers, eh, Copycat?!"

"That's right Bakugo. And there is a free Monoma Helmet with every purchase. Care for one?" Monoma holds out a helmet for Bakugo, who in return pushes it away.

"NO! You may have fooled everyone else in the no good Cafe, but you can't fool me! I listen to public radio."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means YOU set up Aizawa. YOU stole the crown so that All Might will freeze him so you can finally get your dirty greasy hands on the UA Formula! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! But you made one final mistake! You messed with my paycheck! And I am going to report you to the highest of the lands, KING ALL MIGHT!"

"We'll see about that inspector Pomeranian." Monoma snaps his fingers causing Kendo to speak into the microphone in the Cafe.

"Now activating all brain control helmets." Kendo then flips a switch which activates all of the helmets to latch onto the heads of all the wearers and control them. Radios begin to appear all around Musutafu, activating the helmets and begins controlling everyone.

"What's going on here?" Bakugo looks around.

"Seize him slaves!" Monoma shouts as he puts on a headset which allows him to give everyone wearing a helmet a command.

"I'm getting out of here!" Bakugo heads towards the front doors but they swing open to reveal all the students of UA being controlled. Bakugo panics and runs bcak but is cornered. He begins screaming as Monoma starts laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! WHO CAN STOP ME NOW?! HAHAHAHAHA! WHO?!"


	5. I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers!

On the road, Midoriya and Kirishima are lauhing in hysterics for the past few hours.

"Oh, come on Kiri. one more time." Midoriya giggles.

"Okay." Kirishima stands up in the Patty Wagon and does a little mime dance. "We ArE tHe BaBy HuNt, AnD dOn'T tHiNk We DoN't KnOw HoW tO wEeD tHeM oUt!" They begin laughing again and are unable to see the signs of danger around them.

"Weed them out!" Midoriya laughs.

"What a jerk!" Kirishima adds.

They drive over many bumps which turns out to be skulls. "Woah, the road is getting kind of bumpy." Midoriya states, not realizing the danger they are in.

"You know, Midoriya. There is a lesson to be learned from all of this."

"What's that Kirishima?"

"A bubble blowing double baby doesn't belong out here. In MAN'S COUNTRY."

"Yea- wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make US a bubble blowing double baby?" The look at each other confused when Kirishima sees a sign.

"LOOK FREE ICE CREAM!" Midoriya parks the car and begins running to the ice cream stand surrounded by skulls and bones. Kirishima waits in the car and looks around and starts to get worried.

"Wait a minute... WAIT A MINUTE! MIDORIYA!" He calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Make mine chocolate!"

"Got ya covered!" Midoriya turns to the ice cream vendor, 13. "Two please."

"Certainly." 13 gives Midoriya the ice cream. Midoriya grabs it and his hands get stuck to it.

"Uhm, you can let go now. I said let go please." Midoriya looks at his hands and notices that they are stuck to 13. "What is this?" He begins to pull harder and harder but to no avail. Underneath him in the ground, wings shoot from the ground and Ryukyu appears pulling 13 and Midoriya up. Kirishima, who is still in the car just watches in awe. Midoriya finally gets himself free from 13 and lands in the passenger seat of the Patty Wagon. Midoriya looks up to see Kirishima who smiles.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Ryukyu roars, startling Kirishima and Midoriya. Midoriya sits up and shouts.

"STEP ON IT, KIRI!" Kirishima, presses his foot down on the gas and speeds off with Ryukyu and 13 chasing right behind them. Midoriya and Kirishima are screaming loudly, terrified of the dragon behind them.

"AAAAAGH! AAAAAAAGH! AGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

The man on the motorcycle drives up to Shiketsu and notices something on the ground. Bubble soap. He kneels down and places his hand in it, he then puts his fingers together and blows a bubble.

"HEY!" The man turns around and sees the Shiketsu students behind him. Inasa walks up and leers at him. "You may not know this cowboy. But we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles!" Inasa snaps which causes the students to recite the rule.

"All bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by everyone-" The man puts his hand up and causes Inasa to burst into flames. Inasa, on fire, starts screaming and running around. The students look back at the man and notice he had already gotten on hs motorcycle and left.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Midoriya and Kirishima are still driving away with Ryukyu and 13 right behind them.

"Come on, kids. Have some ice cream!" 13 holds out the trap ice cream again.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers." 13 holds up a cat that looks suspiciously like Aizawa."

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Midoriya turns to Kirishima and yells. "Jump for it, Kirishima!" Mirdoriya and Kirishima jump out of the Patty Wagon and land on the side of the road, just before hitting the cliff to Kamino Ward. Ryukyu grabs the Patty Wagon in the air, before getting wrapped by purple mist and taken below. Midoriya and Kirishima stare in shock for what seems like minutes.

"Well..." Midoriya speaks up. "We lost our car again."


	6. Now that we're men!

"Never mind the car. Where's the road?" Kirishima asks. 'Road' is echoes all throughout Kamino Ward. The echo has been echoing for too long and Midoriya notices that it's not an echo, but Kirishima repeating the word road. "Ro-sorry."

"There's the road!" Midoriya points to the other side of Kamino Ward. "On the other side of this... deep... dark... dangerous...Hazardous..."

"Villain-Infested."

"Yeah, villain-infested... trench."

"Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima calls out. "Here's a way down!" Midoriya and Kirishima look at what seems to be make shift stairs leading to the bottom of Kamino Ward. "Well, we're not gonna get the crown standing here. On to Ketsubutsu!" Kirishima steps on the first stair and a loud creak is heard. He steps on it again, and again. He laughs. "Hey, look it's making noise!" Kirishima turns to see Midoriya walking away. Kirishima runs after and walks beside him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Kiri." Midoriya sulks.

"What about Mr. Aizawa?"

"WHAT ABOUT US?! We'll never survive in Kamino Ward! You said it yourself, this is man's country. Let's face it, we're just... kids."

"We're not kids!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES, EIJIRO!" Midoriya shouts. "We blow bubbles! We eat Ice Cream! We worship a dancing peanut for corn's sake! WE DON'T BELONG OUT HERE!"

"We do NOT worship him!"

Midoriya pulls down Kirishima's pants and points to his underwear. "Kirishima, you've been wearing the same Goofy Goober Peanut Party Underpants for THREE YEARS STRAIGHT! What do you call that?!"

"W-worship..." Kirishima starts crying. "Oh, you're right Midoriya! WE ARE KIDS!" Kirishima starts running with his pants down and trips, falling face first. Midoriya walks up to him and sighs.

"Pull your pants up, Kirishima. We're going home."

"But you can't go home!" A voice calls out. Midoriya looks up and notices a figure exiting a carriage.

"MINA?!"

"Mina?" Kirishima panics and struggles to put his pants back on.

"How much did you hear?" Midoriya asks.

"I heard enough." Mina answers, while walking towards them.

"Did you see my underwear?" Kirishima asks nervously.

"No, Kiri."

"Did you want to?"

"Look guys, you may be kids, but you are the only ones left who can get that crown!" Mina exclaims.

"What do you mean the only ones left?" Midoriya looks at her confused.

"Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Musutafu. Or should I say, Monopolis." Mina pulls up her phone and shows them the current state of Musutafu.

"No resting! This monument celebrating MY GLORY isn't going to build itself! Move faster!" Monoma shouts.

"Oh my gosh. Kirishima look! Monoma has turned everyone we know into slaves!" Midoriya looks panicked. "Bakugo... Uraraka... Midnight... even Dark Shadow..." He turns to Mindy. "Can't your father do something?"

"My father is too distracted by his bald spot to do anything. So you can't quit! The fate of Musutafu rests in your hands!"

"But we're just-"

"Hey. it doesn't matter if your kids. What's so wrong with being a kid anyway? KIDS RULE! You don't need to be a man to do this. You just have to believe in yourself! You just have to believe!" Mina spins around happily.

"I believe." Midoriya says quietly.

"That's the spirit!"

"I believe... THAT EVERYONE I KNOW IS A GONER!" Midoriya and kirishima start crying louder.

"Come one, guys." They keep crying. "Guys..." Still crying. "Guys?" Somehow they are firing their tears into each others mouth. "Ew!" After a few more minutes, Mina looks at them, rocking back and forth sucking on their thumbs. "Guys?" No answer. "Come on, think Mina, THINK!" She tells herself. She then gets an idea. "Yup, i guess you're right." Midoriya and Kirishima look at her. "A couple of kids can never survive this journey." They continue to rock. "Guess that's why I'll have to turn you into men!" Midoriya and Kirishima stop crying and run up to her.

"You can do that? How?" Midoriya asks.

"With my 'Princess Magic'!"

"You hear that Kirishima? Mina is going to use her Princess Magic to turn us into men! HOORAY!" They hug each other, chanting. 'We're going to be men!'

"Great, now let's get started. Close your eyes." They follow her instructions.

"Are we men yet?" Midoriya asks.

"Not yet. Spin around three times." They spin like ballerinas.

"I think it's working."

"Good, now keep your eyes shut." She heads to the side of the road and pulls out two large pieces of grass. She walks back over to the two, soon to be men. "With my Princess Magic. And my two horns." Kirishima snickers. Mina puts the pieces of grass on their face with school glue. "I command the two of you to turn into men! Open your eyes."

Midoriya and Kirishima open their eyes. "I don't feel any different." Midoriya looks at kirishima and points to his upper lip. "OH MY GOSH, KIRISHIMA! YOU HAVE A MUSTACHE!"

"SO DO YOU!" Kirishima points at Midoriya's upper lip. The two 'men' start patting their 'mustaches'.

"Now that you're men, can you make it to Ketsubutsu?" Mina says. However, they don't hear her over their mustaches. "Guys." They look at her. "I said, NOW THAT YOU'RE MEN, CAN YOU MAKE IT TO KETSUBUTSU?!"

"HECK YEAH!" They shout.

"Are men afraid of anything?"

"HECK NO!"

"And why?!" Mina get's excited.

"BECAUSE WE'RE INVINCIBLE!" Midoriya and Kirishima run to the cliff and jump off heading straight into Kamino Ward. Mina runs to the edge and freaks out.

"I never said that!" She tries to tell them, but they are way too far now. Mina decides she needs to get back to Musutafu before anything worse happens with her father.

Falling, Midoriya and Kirishima are excited to be men. Shouting and cheering themselves on. After a few seconds, Midoriya looks down. He turns to Kirishima.

"Uh, Kirishima?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why did we jump off the edge instead of taking the stairs?"

"Because, well- huh..." They look down and notice that they are approaching the ground very quickly so they scream, and hug each other for dear life. As they get closer they hit a steep slope that slowly curves into the ground, saving them and putting them safely on the ground.

"Kirishima."

"Huh? Are we dead?"

"Far from it my friend! We are safe and sound at the bottom of this trench!" They look around and see multiple villains roaming and fighting each other.

"The mustaches worked!"

"Do you know what this means?! WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" They stand up and music begins to play. They start marching their way through Kamino Ward singing.

" _Now that we're men!_

 _We can do anything!"_ They walk towards Kurogiri who teleports them into the sky, they fall and get saved by Mr. Compress.

_"Now that we're men!_

_We are invincible!"_ Mr. Compress gets smacked by Kendo Rappa who, unintentionally let Midoriya and Kirishima go.

_"We'll go to Ketsubutsu!_

_Get the crown, save the town, and sensei too!"_ They walk across a collapsing building.

" _Now that we're men!"_

 _"We have facial hair!"_ Midoriya sings.

" _Now that we're men!"_

 _"I changed my underwear!"_ Kirishima sings as he shows his now changed underwear. He puts his pants back on and continues marching across Kamino Ward with Midoriya.

_"Now that we're men!_

_We've got a manly flair!"_ They jump across a bridge made of telephone poles over a seemingly endless hole.

_"We have got the stuff. We're tough enough. To save the day!_

_We never had a chance when we were kids!"_ They dodge Spinner's knives being thrown at them.

_"No! No! No!_

_But take a look at what the princess did!"_ They point to their 'mustaches'.

 _"Ha! Ha! Ha!"_ Muscular appears in front of them and is about to smash them but he gets interrupted.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Muscular looks down and sees that they are beginning to slap their hands, knees, and bodies to a beat. They encourage each other and continue to do so. Muscular is so confused that he beckons the other villains to watch. Soon, Toga, Shigiraki, Kurogiri, Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Kendo Rappa and many Nomus watch them slap their bodies. They do a leg hold pose as they finish and the villains can't help but feel impressed, so they continue their song.

" ** _Now that they're men!_**

**_We can't bother them!_ **

**_Now that they're men!_ **

**_They have become our friends!_ **

**_Now that they're men!_ **

**_There'll be a happy end!_ **

**_They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the crown!_ **

**_They'll pass the test!"_** The villains mimic their slapping.

_**"And finish the quest!"** _ _SLAP SLAPPITY SLAP!_

**_"They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the crown!"_ **

The villains unintentionally lead them to the exit of Kamino Ward and they cheer them on. Midoriya cheers as he sees the sign.

"Ketsubutsu dead ahead! We did it, Kiri! We made it passed everything! Even those evil disgusting villains!" The villains hear this comment and walk away in sadness. Midoriya turns back and shouts to them. "Not you guys! You guys are awesome!" He turns to Kirishima. "Well, Kirishima, we should be there in one more verse! _Now that we're-"_

"Finally..."


	7. Dabi!!!

"Finally... I got you right where I want you." Dabi cracks his knuckles. Midoriya looks at the motorcycle man.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

"Name's Dabi. I've been hired to exterminate you."

"You're going... to exterminate us?" Midoriya and Kirishima look at each other, then back at Dabi, then they start laughing. They calm down and Midoriya takes a step towards Dabi. "Listen junior, you caught me and my friend here in a good mood today, so i am going to let you off with a warning." He waves his hand. "Step aside and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our mustaches."

Dabi smiles. "You mean these?" He reaches and pulls hard on the glued grass attached to their lip, ripping them off and leaving a red mark in its place. Midoriya and Kirishima are surprised and saddened at the terrible gesture. They rub their cheeks and whimper. "I thought you still had a salad attached to your lips from lunch time." Dabi throws the grass mustaches at their feet and Midoriya and Kirishima stare in shock.

"They were fake?" Midoriya asks.

"OF COURSE THEY WERE FAKE! This is what a real mustache looks like!" Dabi grunts and his upper lip lights on fire revealing a blue flame mustache.

"Is he a princess?" Kirishima whispers to Midoriya.

"Enough gab." Dabi extinguishes his mustache and treads slowly to the two friends.

"W-W-What are you going to do with us?" Midoriya shakes.

"Monoma was very specific."

"Monoma?" Midoriya asks.

"For some reason he wanted me to push you down stairs."

"Stairs?" Kirishima asks.

"Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he stole the crown!" Dabi, Midoriya and Kirishima go silent. "Perhaps, I had said too much." He holds out his hands and they burst into flames. He walks closer and the flames grow larger and brighter, engulfing his entire arm.

"That's a big fire." Kirishima looks at the ever growing fire.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot!" Dabi starts laughing manically. "I love this job! AHAHAH-" A large foot crushes Dabi, saving Midoriya and Kirishima.

"GIANT FOOT!" Kirishima yells, he starts to run but gets held back by Midoriya.

"Wait, Kirishima. This giant foot saved our lives!"

"Hooray!" They look up at the tall lady.

"Thank you stranger." They say. No response.

"Stranger?" Midoriya asks. The tall lady leans down staring at the two friends, with a giant eye, long blonde hair, and two horns on the side of her head. "IT'S THE CYCLOPS!" Midoriya shouts and pushes Kirishima to start running.

They run fast and quickly like their lives depended on it, because it does. The Cyclops follows taking large steps continuing to chase them and reaching out to grab hold of them. With each step of the Cyclops they float in the air for a short time causing them to slow down. A large hand reaches down and grabs them both. They soon come face to face with the Cyclops and they start screaming for help. The Cyclops studies them and smirks. The Cyclops then takes them away into the darkness. The two friends continuing to scream for help, which go silent after being taken away.


	8. The Tear of the Goofy Goober...

Darkness.

Emptiness.

And snoring, from Kirishima. Midoriya wakes up in a cold sweat with a gasp, which in turn wakes up Kirishima.

"Are we dead?" Kirishima asks.

"I don't think so." Midoriya looks aroung and feels the grass underneath him. "Artificially colored grass?" He gets up and walks around, bumping into something. "Ow! What is this?" Kirishima walks over and knocks where Midoriya bumped into.

"It's some kind of wall of psychic energy." Kirishima theorizes. Midoriya looks around and is shocked.

"No, it's giant glass tank." He looks out and notices people in the distance. "Hey, there is some people!" They start waving their hands and trying to get their attention. Midoriya stops and studies them. "Wait a second." There is a zoom in on the people who are only dried out husks of the people. Like all of their blood, water and such was taken out of their body. "Those guys are... dead."

Kirishima and Midoriya whimper and hug each other in comfort, when a large shadow looms over them. They turn around and the Cyclops is peering at them from the top of the tank. They shriek and start running, bumping into the walls of the tank and into each other. The Cyclops laughs and walks over to a desk.

"What's she gonna do to us?" Midoriya asks out loud. The Cyclops pulls out glue and google eyes. She then takes a husk and starts doing a small craft project. "Glue? Google eyes? She's making a humorous diorama of-" The Cyclops finishes and shows the project. a short person dressed up as All Might with a label next to him. "Small Might?! Kirishima! She's killing people and turning them into smelly knicknacks! And I think we're next!" Midoriya looks back and sees Kirishima in the hands of the Cyclops.

"You think so?"

"Kirishima! NOOOO!" Midoriya then gets grabbed by the Cyclops. The Cyclops takes them to a large lamp that is directly shining its light onto a singular spot on a table. The Cyclops places them on the table, and walks away chuckling. "The heat is so intense from this lamp... that I can't... move!" Midoriya grunts.

"Tell me about it." Kirishima says. The Cyclops walks to the restroom and closes the door, leaving the too on the table to dry out and turn into husks.

"This doesn't look too good Kiri."

"You mean... We aren't gonna... get the crown, save the town, and Sensei too?" He rasps out.

"I don't think we are going to be able to save ourselves buddy." Midoriya tries to lift his hands but can't. "Well, looks like what everyone said about us is true Kirishima."

"You mean, that we're attractive?"

"No... That we're just, kids! A couple of kids who went way over their heads... We were doomed from the start... We didn't even come close to the crown... We let everyone down... We failed."

"Ketsubutsu."

"Yeah, we never made it to Ketsbutsu."

"Ketsubutsu."

"Exactly buddy. Yeah, the place we never go to."

"Ketsubutsu."

"Ok, now you are starting to bum me out, Kiri."

"No, look at the sign!" Kirshima lifts a finger. "Ketsubutsu, Hero Academy and Training."

"Ketsubutsu is a school? If this is Ketsubutsu then wheres the..." Midoriya and Kirishima look and see it on a shelf. "Crown! All Might's crown. This IS Ketsubutsu!" Midoriya and Kirishima lean back and smile softly. "Eijiro. We did make it."

"Yeah, Izuku. I guess we did."

"We did alright for a couple of goofballs." Kirishima and Midoriya sniffle and shed one singular tear. "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!"

" _YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH!_

 _WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH!"_ The tears goes down and combine into a heart just below the lamp light.

" _GOOFY_

_GOOFY_

_Goober_

_Goobers_

_yeah-"_ Midoriya and Kirishima dry out and turn to husks. Dead.

* * *

The entire audience is crying. Sobbing and hugging each other.

Endeavor, surprisingly, is crying the loudest. "That's the end of Midoriya! Come here you!" Endeavor leans over and hugs Todoroki, who is also crying. Tokoyami is sobbing next to Tsuyu, when she notices something.

"Hey, look at the screen!" This causes the entire audience to see the screen.

"The frog is right! LOOK! IT'S THE TEAR OF THE GOOFY GOOBER'S!" Endeavor shouts.

* * *

The tear shakes and turns int one large tear. It ravels down the table, onto the lamp wire and into the plug. Causing the lamp to shut off and smoke to blow out of the plug. The smoke flows upward and turns on the sprinklers, rehydrating Midoriya and Kirishima, who gasp loudly.

"HEY, WE'RE ALIVE!" Midoriya cheers.

The audience cheers for them and continues to watch the movie.

"Kirishima, let's go get that crown!"

"Right!"

They run to the crown and prepare to lift it together to get a good grip. "On three, Kirishima! One, two, thre- Hey! It's lighter than I thought." They lift up the crown, but they soon get lifted off the ground by the crown which is being held by the Cyclops. They start to scream when suddenly there is a large rumbling.

"What's happening?!" Kirishima asks.

"I don't know!" Midoriya sees something amazing. "Look!" He points to a husk and it soon gets rehydrated and comes back alive. Soon all of the husks get rehydrated and come back alive. All of the people glare at the Cyclops and growl. A man taps on the Cyclops' shoulder. The Cyclops turns around and sees the man holding up the glue and google eyes.

"Uh oh." She says. The man sprays the glue in her face, causing her to drop the crown and get swarmed by the other 1007 people. They all start to beat up the Cyclops while Midoriya and Kirishima escape.


	9. Countdown Launch Sequence Initiated

Running out of Ketsubutsu, Midoriya and Kirishima are carrying the crown and heading towards a tall building. Climbing up the stairs they can see a very clear shot that can take them back to UA.

"Alright, Kirishima. Let's take this crown back to UA!" They set the crown down. "Do you still have that bag of wind?"

Kirishima turns and shows a lump in the back of his pants. "I sure do!" The two buddies laugh. Kirishima then pulls out the bag from his coat pocket. "Here you go." Midoriya looks at the bag and the lump in Kirishima's pants with wide eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Okay, let's go over the instructions." Midoriya pulls out the instructions and starts reading. "Let's see, it says here, 'Step One: Point bag away from home.'"

"Okay." Kirishima points the bag away from home.

"Step Two: Plant feet firmly on ground."

"Right." Kirishima plants his feet firmly on the ground.

"Step Three: Remove string from bag releasing the winds."

"Check." Kirishima removes the string which releases the winds but the bag flies out of his arms. Kirishima watches in shock.

"Well that seems simple enough. Point bag away from home, feet firmly on ground, pull string releasing the winds. Alright, let's do it for real!" Kirishima taps Midoriya on the shoulder.

"Midoriya?" He point to the bag. Midoriya looks on in terror, they run after the bag of wind on the building but it runs out and falls to the street below. They look down at it and groan.

"Oh no. How are we going to get to UA now?"

"I can take you there!" A voice calls out. The two friends look and see a flying man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Keigo Takami.

"Hooray! So... where's your car?"

"Car? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keigo laughs. Keigo or Hawks, pulls out a large mechanical basket, one that can hold both Midoriya, Kirishima, and allow his wings to work properly. Midoriya and Kirishima get in, and they soon take off. Hwks is having trouble at the first take off, but is slowly on his way to UA.

"GO HAWKS!" Midoriya cheers.

"Next stop UA!" Kirishima shouts.

* * *

Inside the UA Cafe 2, Monoma is inside walking up to a notepad calendar. "Well, Aizawa you know what today is? Sorry about this calendar." He rips a page off. "March 14th. Wait that's not right! It should say, 'THE DAY THAT AIZAWA DIES'!" He laughs and looks outside to see All Might and Mindy. "Ooooooh! Guess who's here!" Monoma leans to Aizawa and snickers.

* * *

"Hooray for Hawks! Nothing can stop us now!" Midoriya cheers.

"Oh. Unidentified object off behind quarters." Kirishima informs. They look out and notice smoke coming from the Cyclops boot. Flying right towards them.

"It looks like... the Cyclops boot. But how?" The Cyclops boot explodes and the ball of smoke turns into blue fire. Dabi appears flying right behind them and lands on the metal basket with them. "AAAAH! DABI!"

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

Monoma is sitting in a recliner with popcorn in hand, watching the execution of Aizawa. "Alright, All Might, LET'S GET IT ON!"

"Shouta Aizawa, your six day reprieve is up. And it is time for you to die." All Might starts. Aizawa who is still frozen, starts whimpering. "There is nothing else I can do."

"You can give Midoriya and Kirishima a little more time." Mina pipe in.

"Except give Midoriya and Kirishima a little more ti-ti-ti-ti- what?" He looks at Mina. "MINA! Will you but out! You are stalling this execution!"

"Stalling? I'm not stalling anything."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're doing it right now." All Might chuckles. Mina smiles softly.

"Stalling?"

"Stalling."

"Stalling?"

"STALLING!"

"Oh Boy." Monoma sighs deeply.

* * *

"Now where were we?" Dabi smiles.

"Kirishima run!" Midoriya yells.

"No. I'm tired of running. If we run now we'll never stop-" Kirishima gets smacked by Dabi, which causes him to fly off the metal basket and grab a hold of Hawks leg. "RUN MIDORIYA!" Midoriya runs past Dabi and nearly falls off the basket. "Midoriya, be careful!"

"Come on kid, give up." Dabi sneers. Midoriya looks at him scared. Dabi reels his hand back to fire a blast of fire. "Dabi, always get's his man." Dabi fires the blast of fire and in slow motion, Midoriya jumps over Dabi, dodging the fire.

"NEVER!" Midoriya lands at the front of the basket and happily cheers. "Yeah! I did it!"

"You got guts kid." Dabi says from behind him. "Too bad I got to rip them out of you."

"Uh, I don't know what Monoma is paying you." Midoriya goes into his wallet and pulls out a wad of cash. "But if you let us go, I'll make it worth your while." Dabi snatches the money.

"It's going to take a lot more than five-" He looks at the pink colored cash. "What is this?"

"That there is FIVE GOOBER DOLLARS. Legal tender at any participating Goofy Goober-" Midoriya gets picked up by his shirt collar. "I got bubbles! Fun at parties!" Midoriya pulls out a bubble wand and due to the wind from flying, sprays the bubble out and into Dabi's eyes.

"My EYES!" Dabi throws Midoriya off the basket, luckily Kirishima cathes him.

"I got you buddy!"

"Thanks Kiri!" They then notice that Dabi is looking at them from the basket with his hands on fire, and eyes irritated from the bubbles. "Thanks a lot..."

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND! SEE YA LATER, FOOLS!" He reels his hand back and is about to fire a blast of fire when Hawks flies under a highway sign, effectively knocking Dabi off the basket. Midoriya and Kirishima climb back on the basket and take a seat, watching the sign that hit Dabi slowly get smaller.

"See ya." Kirishima smiles.

* * *

"So..." Mina starts slowly. All Might is clenching his fists in fury. "You think. I. Am stalling?"

"AAAAGH! What am I, in crazy town?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" All Might slams his foot down and points to the doors of UA Cafe 2. "You, are to wait in the carriage, until the execution is done!" Mina walks away solemnly.

"But Daddy-"

"NOW!" Mina runs out of the cafe and All Might blocks the entrance so she can't get in.

"NO NO NO! Oh, Midoriya, wherever you are, you better hurry!"

* * *

"Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. UA is directly below." Hawks states.

"But we'll never be able to fall down in time!" Midoriya panics.

"Who said anything about... falling?" Hawks smiles and pulls out a rope. The metal basket transforms into a container where Midoriya, Kirishima, and the crown are, that attaches to the rope. Hawks laughs. "All hands on deck!" Hawks starts spinning with the rope in hand, as if he was going to do a Hammer Throw in the olympics. He starts gaining speed and a voice inside the metal container speaks.

"Initiating Launch Sequence. Ten seconds to lift off. Nine. Eight."

* * *

"Shouta Aizawa, the time has come..." All Might calls Todoroki who lights his left side on fire.

"NO!" Mina shouts from the outside.

"YES!" Monoma shouts.

* * *

Hawks is spinning faster.

"Six. Five."

* * *

"For you..." All Might says.

"NO!"

"YES!"

* * *

Faster and faster.

"Three. Two."

* * *

"To die."

No-o-o-o!"

"YEEEEES!"

* * *

"One."

Hawks lets go of the rope directly beneath him, causing the container to fall faster towards UA. They crash through the roof of the UA Cafe 2. Todoroki shoots his fire at Aizawa which gets blocked by the sudden entrance of the metal container, launching it upwards into the sky.

"You did good Hawks... You did-" **_FWOOOOOOOSH!_** Hawks gets burnt. "Ow."

All Might looks at the container and out pops Midoriya, Kirishima, and-

"My crown! MY BEAUTIFUL CROWN!" He starts kissing it. Mina finally get inside the Cafe and walks towards the two heroes.

"Midoriya? Kirishima?" She hugs them both. "I knew you can do it!" Kirishima smiles like a doof.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

They look over and see Monoma clapping sarcastically. "Yes. Well done, Midorkia."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Monoma." Midoriya says sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry. My parade will be quite dry under my... UMBRELLA!" Monoma pulls a string.

"Umbrella?" Mina, Kirishima, and Midoriya follow the string which leads to a trap door above All Might which unleashes Monoma Helmets onto All Might, Todoroki, Iida, and the rest of the King's subjects. All Might struggles against it, but he is having trouble getting it off.

"DADDY NO!" Mina shouts.

"Daddy yes!" Monoma pushes a button, which activates all Helmets to arrive at the UA Cafe 2. The three of the heroes scream in terror as they are now surrounded by everyone in UA.


	10. I'm a Goofy Goober

"Midoriya, what happened?" Kirishima asks.

"Monoma cheated."

"CHEATED?!" Monoma walks towards to Midoriya. "Oh grow up! What, you think this is a game of kickball on the playground? You never had a chance to defeat me FOOL! And you know why?"

"Because you cheated?"

"NO! Not because I cheated. Because I am an evil genius. And you're just a kid!" Monoma laughs. "A STUPID KID!"

"I guess your right Monoma. I am just a kid."

"Of course I am. Okay, Todoroki time to-"

"And you know. I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes, twenty-seven and half seconds. And if I learned anything in that time. It's that you are who you are."

"That's right, Okay Todo-"

"And no amount of Princess Magic..." Midoriya looks over at Mina who looks down in disappointment. "Or Managerial promotions..." Aizawa stares at him in his frozen state. "Or some other third thing, can make me anything more than what I really am inside... A kid." Midoriya walks forward slowly.

"That's right, now get back against the wall."

"BUT THAT'S OKAY!" Midoriya yells into a microphone.

"What? What's going on?"

"Because I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do! I made it to Ketsubutsu! I beat the Cyclops. I rode on top of Hawks. AND I BROUGHT THE CROWN BACK!"

"Okay, we get the point." Monoma steps up to Midoriya. Smoke starts to seep through surrounding Midoriya and the lights inside turn towards him, creating a spotlight.

"So yeah, I'm a kid. I'm also a Goofball! And I'm also a Wingnut. And a Knucklehead McSpazatron!"

Monoma coughs due to the smoke surrounding Midoriya. "What's going on here?"

"But most of all... I'm..." Midoriya grunts.

"Okay, settle down."

"I'm... I'm..." He starts to crouch down.

"Take it easy!"

"I'm..." He starts shaking.

"WHAT THE-" Monoma gets blown back by the sheer force of Midoriya's inner child. He is wearing an epic pair of shades.

" _I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!"_ Monoma flies into a wall. Midoriya points to all the people wearing the helmets.

" _YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!"_ The camera pans outward to the Earth where, Midoriya is standing.

" _WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! ROCK!"_ Midoriya jumps onto a UFO and flies into space. The Earth turns and Midoriya's face is on the other side.

_"GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER! ROCK!"_

It then shows Midoriya outside of a prison with a spotlight on him.

_"Put your toys away!_

_When all I got to say_

_When you tell me not to play_

_I say no way! NO! No no freaking way!"_ Midoriya blows up the prison where a bunch of toys run out, happily.

Midoriya is then shown against a stop sign. With legs in stockings and High heels above him in the foreground.

 _"I'm a kid you say!"_ The camera pans and it turns out that the legs belong to Kirishima.

" _When you say I'm a kid!_

_I say say it again_

_and then I say thanks!_

_Thank you very much!"_ Kirishima kicks his leg up, spins and does the splits. Midoriya lowers his shades in surprise.

Midoriya is then dancing on a background of ice cream.

" _So if you think you can laugh and be like me!_

_Go ahead try!_

_The Kid inside!_

_WILL SET YOU FREE!"_ Midoriya transforms into a white suit, top hat, and star sunglasses with a cane. He starts dancing.

" ** _Humala Bebuhla Zeebuhla Boobuhla Humala Bebuhla Zeebuhla Bop!_**

_I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK!"_

Monoma gets out of the wall dazed. "What's happening? Huh?" He notices Midoriya dancing. "His dance moves are impressive! BUT I AM IN CONTROL!" He puts on a headset to command the people wearing helmets. "SEIZE HIM!" The mind controlled people surround him. Once they do, they get blown back by Midoriya who is now wearing a wizard hat, robe, and tall white shoes. All covered in peanuts. He is playing an electric guitar with the letters 'GG' on its head. Midoriya slowly flies off the ground by the sheer power of the Goofy Goober as Aizawa and Monoma watch in surprise. Kirishima, who is standing next to Mina raises his arms.

"WHOO!"

Midoriya plays a sick riff which causes the head to light up and zap a laser beam which hits a helmet, and destroys it. Revealing Sato.

"I'm free! I've been freed!"

"What?" Monoma asks. Midoriya plays more and destroys more helmets. "NO!" Midoriya twirls and zaps even more helmets. "MY PRECIOUS HELMETS!"

Midoriya zaps four more times.

Bakugo. "HAH?!"

Midnight. "OH!"

Uraraka. "GO DEKU!"

Dark Shadow. "Woah!"

Midoriya aims his last laser beam upwards and fires into the antenna of UA, which spreads all throughout UA destroying all of the helmets. They all shout in glee.

"His chops are too righteous! The helmets can't handle this level of rock and roll! KENDO DO SOMETHING! Kendo?" Monoma notices Kendo crowd surfing having a good time to the music. "Alright, that's the last straw! All Might I command you to-" _ZAP!_ All Might goes free. He looks for his crown but Mina give it to him. "I better get out of here." Monoma runs to the exit but it opens to the students of UA.

"Look! It's the wizard who saved us!" Mirio shouts.

"Out of my way fool!" That shout went to deaf ears as Monoma gets trampled by all of the students of UA. "OW! OW! OW! AAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"


	11. Ocean Man!

Monoma gets lifted off the ground, covered in bruises and shoe prints, by the Kamui Woods. "Come on, I was just kidding! With the helmets and the big monuments!" Kamui puts him in the back of a police car. "Wasn't that hilarious everybody?" The car drives off with Monoma shouting at them. "I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" The freed student, teachers, and Servants go back into the UA Cafe 2.

"Well, Mina. I have to admit. You were right! Your compassion for these students proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved crown. I think you'll make a fine ruler of UA one day." All Might starts to leave. "Now let's go home." Mina walks in front of him.

"Daddy, haven't you forgotten something?"

"What? OH! Yeah!" All Might walks over to Aizawa. "Shouta Aizawa. I forgot to unfreeze you!" Todoroki comes over and melts the ice, freeing Aizawa. "Oh, I'm sorry for falsely accusing, Aizawa. And may I say sir, you are a very lucky fellow to have in your class such a brave, faithful, and heroic young lad. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm up here." Midoriya says. They all look up and see him hanging from ropes which gave the illusion of him floating upward. Kirishima, who is still wearing the stocking and heels walks to the meachanism to lower him.

"I'm on it." Midoriya gets lowered, as he does, All might leans towards Aizawa.

"Go to him now, Aizawa. Embrace him."

Aizawa walks towards Midoriya and hugs him. "Problem child! I'm sorry I ever doubted you. That is a mistake I won't make again."

"Oh, Sensei. You old soft served."

"And now, Midoriya. I'm going to do what I should have done SIX DAYS AGO! BAKUGO! Front and center please!" Bakugo walks over. Aizawa smirks. "I think we all know who rightfully deserves that Manager pin."

Bakugo takes it off. "I couldn't agree more!"

A crowd of students surround them, and Mirio pipes in. "HOORAY FOR MIDORIYA!" They all start cheering, but Midoriya stops them.

"Wait a second everybody. There's something I need to say first. I just don't know how to put it."

"I think I know what it is." Bakugo starts. "After your life changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted, was inside you all along."

Midoryia swipes the pin from Bakugo. "Are you crazy?! I was just going to tell you that your fly is down!" Bakugo coughs. "MANAGER?! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Midoriya jumps up and the screen freezes. It transitions to a video of Midoriya, Jiro, Bakugo, and Kirishima in a room ready to play a song.

The music begins to start as Jiro sings, Midoriya plays the guitar, Kirishima plays the Mandolin, and Bakugo on drums. Credits begin to roll as they play.

" _Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand_

_Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip_

_Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand_

_Soaking up the thirst of the land_

_Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman_

_Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man_

_Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand_

_Soaking up the thirst of the land_

_Ocean man, ocean man_

_Ocean man_

_Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land that you understand_

_Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe is a real trip_

_Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand_

_Soaking up the thirst of the land_

_Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement at the oberman_

_Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth to the childlike man_

_Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand_

_Soaking up the thirst of the land_

_Ocean man."_

* * *

The audience starts clapping and cheering for the film. Midoriya, Bakugo, and the rest of the cast walk on stage and bow.

Nedzu walks up and gives them two mics.

"That was an amazing film, Bakugo and Midoriya."

"Thanks." Bakugo says.

"Thank you sir." Midoriya chuckles.

"Now..." Nedzu smiles. "What say you do this every year?"

Bakugo and Midoriya look at each other with wide eyes.

**END.**


End file.
